


change of heart

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Omorashi, This one's for you!, Vaginal Sex, Wetting, more tag to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, it was just a joke. A way for Azama to have a bit of fun with the leader who always took things so seriously. All good pranksters expect things to deviate from their plans, but Azama never could have accounted for just how far this prank would go. Or if it was still a prank at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



"Come in!" Corrin called out, as she heard a knock on her door. Azama entered the room, with that devil-may-care grin on his face. Corrin had not spend much time with the monk, but what little she had was intriguing. There was something alluring about his personality, and his philosophy was interesting, if a bit ridiculous. While his antics were often a chief complaint among the members of the army, Corrin couldn't deny that she found most of them at least a little bit funny. Regardless, she wanted to have him over, and get to know him better. After all, a monk with such strange customs and ideas must at least be good for some conversation.

"Thank you! I have arrived. Now, don't bother telling me why you summoned me. I know exactly what it is that you wanted!" the monk said, oozing confidence, and his usual mirth that made it very difficult to tell if he was serious or not. In this case, like so many others, Azama was kidding, hoping to prank the commander that always took things so seriously. Of course he couldn't read her mind, nor could anyone see the future. But he would have a bit of fun, regardless.

Corrin could not help but smile slightly, as she asked "Oh? And why would that be?"

"You wanted to get closer to me! It was preordained, after all," he said, "Just be careful that we don't grow too close...the gods seemed to think that was likely."

"Ha, you're hilarious, Azama," Corrin said, trying to keep from blushing. She couldn't believe Azama knew so much of her intentions, even the ones she had hoped to keep secret. And, she realized, she shouldn't believe him! It was likely that he was just trying to get a reaction out of her. "After all the stories I've heard, I know better than to take you seriously."

"Milady, you wound me! I am an honored monk, I would never go so far as to tell a lie! Especially not to a beautiful woman such as yourself." he said, placing a hand on his chest in mock offense. Corrin blushed almost immediately, the compliment causing her heart to leap. Suddenly, the room was growing very hot, and she found it difficult to think of what to say. A part of her wanted to exclaim how happy she was that he felt the same way, while another, more sensible, part knew that she should remain calm. With all the reports she had received, it was very unlikely Azama meant any of this.

"Compliments aside," she said, once she regained her tongue. "I've gotten plenty of complaints about pranks and tricks you've pulled off, and most of them were based solely around deceptions."

"Oh, come on, that's no fair!" the monk exclaimed. "I do way more than that! People just take things to seriously, one day we'll all be dead and nothing will matter, we might as well have fun with it! Besides, I said I especially wouldn't lie to you, so you can at least trust me a little bit, right? You'll have to once we're married, you know."

"Married!? What are you talking about?" Corrin asked, flustered immediately. 

"Oh, I didn't tell you? That was preordained too. You sure got into a lot by asking me over." he said, shaking his head.

"Would you cut this out? I really don't enjoy being laughed at like this." Corrin replied, her blush growing deeper. He couldn't mean these things he was saying, right? He had to be messing with her. Everyone knew Azama as a trickster, this just had to be another one. But why did she want so desperately for him to be serious? Why was the room getting so hot, why was their a dull heat between her legs? Could they really be destined to be together? To be married? The thought was so ridiculous, but seemed so right as she imagined it.

"I'm not laughing, am I?" Azama asked, with an exaggerrated look of concern.

"Not right now, I guess. But I'm sure you will once you leave! You'll tell everyone how easy to tease I was, and laugh about it, and you'll never take me seriously and..." Corrin said, words spilling out before she could stop them. Suddenly, Azama's expression shifted to one more genuine, as he realized Corrin was actually hurt by his joking. But that could only mean...that she actually did summon him for a reason. And that that reason had to be pretty close to his jests, or she wouldn't be so upset. As realization struck him, he felt like a fool. He had only been joking around like that because he thought Corrin falling in love with him was so ridiculous that it could never happen.

"Milady, I swear, I am not joking." he said, pulling her into a hug. It wasn't strictly true, he had been joking before, nothing about this was ever preordained, and he highly doubted that whatever gods there may be would bother with such foolishness, but it struck him that if seeing Corrin upset had such an effect on him, perhaps there was more to his feelings than he thought.

"You...you mean it?" she asked, looking up at him, the beginnings of tears welling up in her eyes. She wanted to believe him so badly. If this was all just a joke, if he had not meant a single word of what he said, Corrin was sure she would burst into tears on the spot. In spite of knowing better, in spite of desperately struggling against her feelings, she wanted so badly to be with him.

"Of course I do!" Azama exclaimed, hugging her even tighter. He would have said anything if it made those damn tears go away, the very sight of them threatened his calm demeanor more than anything ever had. As he thought about it, he realized his words became more true with each passing second. It came as such a surprise, that one of his pranks would turn on him so quickly. And as he felt Corrin's warmth against him, and looked down at her, seeing just how beautiful she really was, he was surprised once more. He began to grow hard, and knew that he was absolutely ruined. 

"But, Milady, are you sure you want to be with a bothersome monk like me?" he asked, pulling away slightly. He couldn't have her notice his current state, or she might think he was simply taking advantage of her. 

"Well, we're supposed to be together, aren't we?" Corrin asked, "I mean, that's what you said when you came in."

"I...well..." Azama said, not sure of how he should explain his feelings. Sure, that had been a joke, but nothing about what he felt now was a joke! But how could he explain that to her without making things worse? He froze, desperately trying to think of what to say.

"I knew it!" Corrin all but shouted, shoving Azama off of her. "You were just kidding, you didn't mean any of that! You are so...so...rude! You should know better than to play with someone's feelings like that! To think I trusted you at all, I can't belie-"

Azama knew explanations would do him no good. Corrin was so mad, she was really laying into him, something he honestly didn't think she was capable of. Instead, he kissed her, interrupting her tirade. With his mouth locked on hers, his hands holding the back of her head, her muffled ranting slowed, then stopped. She moaned softly, and couldn't help pressing her body up against him. He was kissing her! She couldn't believe it, he would never take a joke that far, he must have been about to explain something when she went off, but it didn't matter. She knew that he had at least meant some of what he said, and as long as they could be together that was enough for her. 

When he finally broke the kiss, Corrin whimpered softly. Azama felt himself twitch in response, and knew things had gone way past any level he could handle. He had experienced a lot in his travels, and as Hinoka's retainer, but had never dealt with anything quite like this. "Corrin," he said eventually, "It would take a while to explain exactly what happened, but just...believe me when I say that no matter what, the feelings I have for you now...they're as real as anything! More real, even!" 

"Oh, Azama...that makes me so happy." Corrin responded, blushing. "Sorry I got so upset, I just...I wanted you...er, I mean, wanted to be with you so badly!" 

"What was that about wanting...me?" he asked, incredulous. There was no way she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, it just couldn't be possible. But the blush as he asked her to elaborate was all the answer he really needed.

"No, uh...just to be with you! Like together on a date or something, I don't...I don't want..." she stammered, trying so hard to lie to him, knowing that she should take things slow. But then his hand was on hers, and he was whispering in her ear.

"It's okay, Corrin. I want you, too." he whispered. "And remember, we're meant to be together." his other hand went to her shoulder, unclasping her cloak, and working the fastenings of her clothing free. Before he began truly undressing her, he looked to her for approval. All she could do was nod, letting him know he should continue. He removed each piece of her clothing slowly, as if he were bearing some great weight, and perhaps he was. Perhaps this meant as much to him as it did to her. Every bit of her he exposed made him want her even more, and before long he could hardly bear his desire. Corrin couldn't believe how incredible it was, knowing he was looking at her, and wanting her as she wanted him.

Before he could finish undressing her, Corrin found enough courage to make a move of her own. She began unfastening his clothes as well, and before long each of them were standing naked before the other. Corrin could not believe how aroused Azama seemed to be, and Azama had found himself equally shocked when he felt how damp Corrin's panties had become. With irrefutable proof of the other's desires right before them, it seemed foolish to hold back any longer. Azama went in for another kiss, and the two locked together passionately, running their hands through each other's hair, and moaning as they explored the warmth of their mouths. Corrin could bear to wait no longer, and pressed herself against Azama, feeling the warmth of his erection pressing into her as she grinded her body against his. 

Azama knew very little of what they should do next, as it was his first time as well as Corrin's, but he knew the basics. He pushed Corrin gently onto her bed, and followed her, straddling her. She looked up at him, so desperate, so trusting, wanting him to lead the way. He lined the tip of his cock up against her entrance, pressing slightly. Even that little contact brought a moan from Corrin, and Azama felt himself twitch. Her moans and whimpers did things to him he could hardly believe, and he found it difficult to hold back as he asked, "Are you sure you're ready, Lady Corrin?"

Once again, Corrin's words failed her, and she found she could only nod. Assured, Azama pushed himself in, slowly, gently working his way into her tight entrance. He heard her breathe in sharply, the pain and pleasure of being penetrated for the first time mingling together so tightly. For him, it was sheer ecstasy. The tight heat of her body, wrapped around his cock so tightly, it was as if he had reached nirvana within her. Once he was fully within her, he paused, waiting for Corrin to grow used to the feeling. Corrin loved the feeling of him being inside of her, of him filling her cunt, so hot within her, and it took only a moment before she was ready for more. She nodded once again, and Azama began thrusting in and out of her. 

Each thrust was better than the last. Azama had never felt more alive than he did as he fucked Corrin, and felt the pressure of his desires building with each movement. Corrin was growing closer to her limit as well, crying out with each thrust, and finding herself that much closer. Azama leaned down, continuing his movements, and locked his lips to Corrin's, kissing her passionately while he fucked her. Her cries became more and more frequent, more desperate, as she was brought closer to her climax. Azama felt himself growing closer as well, and couldn't help but moan into her mouth, knowing he couldn't hold on for much longer. It would seem he held on for long enough, however, as he felt Corrin's body tremble beneath his, and the muscles of her cunt clench around his cock.

She broke their kiss, whimpering as Azama continued fucking her. When she finally climaxed, she cried out his name, unable to bear holding back any longer. The pleasure that filled her as the pressure she had resisted for so long broke was astounding, and Corrin found herself moaning soundlessly, while Azama continued fucking her for a couple desperate thrusts, before the sight and feeling of her orgasm broke him as well. He pushed into her one last time, and found he could resist no longer. With a grunt, he felt his cock twitch, and before he could consider pulling out, he came inside of her. His hot come shot inside of her, filling her cunt, and making her moan with pleasure from the sudden warmth.

Once he was completely spent, Azama collapsed on top of her, relishing the warmth of her body. Corrin had never felt such pleasure, any of her attempts to pleasure herself simply couldn't match up, even when she involved her strangest fantasies or darkest desires. She thought that being with Azama might help her to let go of the thoughts that had plagued her, and looked forward to what the future had in store for them.

Azama found himself speechless, but for once, he didn't have much to say. They had said it all before they fucked, and now, he meant what he had said even more than he did then. The only thing he could add was a simple request, and he lifted up enough to look Corrin in the eyes before he asked; "Corrin, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I...oh, Gods, yes, I will." Corrin said, embracing the monk. She wasn't really sure how it had happened so quickly, but she loved him. And if he loved her as well, what reason was there to wait? Especially after how far they had gone. Realization dawned on her, and what had happened between them began to sink in. It had been so spur of the moment, so passionate, and Azama had finished inside of her. There was a chance she was pregnant, and in that case they would definitely need to be married. But, either way, she found that was exactly what she wanted.

"I guess I win, then." Azama said, smiling mischievously.

"Win what?" Corrin asked, confused.

"Well, you're the leader of our little army, and therefore the best. And now we're getting married, so, I win," he explained. "I mean, none of the other men have wives half as good as mine..."

Corrin couldn't help but laugh, Azama was so ridiculous. "Well, in that case, I think I won, too." she said, grinning at him. As if to drive the point home, she ground herself against him, and though he had become semi-hard, he hadn't yet pulled out of her. The look on his face, and feeling of his cock growing hard within her, were thrilling. 

"Oho, ready for another round, love?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Always." she answered simply.

"Well, we'll make this one more interesting. Let's see who can last the longest!" he said, and Corrin couldn't believe her ears.

"You really think you can outlast me?" she asked.

"Of course, I am a highly trained monk, and I can easily cut myself off from physical desires. This will be so very eas-" he began, cocky and confident as ever, until she pulled herself off of him slightly, then pushed herself against him, thrusting onto him and cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Very easy, huh?" she teased. "We'll just see about that."

Suddenly, Azama wondered if he hadn't made a mistake. He had expected Corrin to ignore his bait, to just laugh it off and fuck him normally, losing herself in the rapturous pleasure once more. But instead she had taken it, and now it was a competition! After all of his big talk, he couldn't afford to lose, but Corrin was already driving him crazy. While he was lost in thought, Corrin grabbed hold of him, and pushed him down onto the bed, without breaking their union. Now, she was on top, and Azama below. The sudden shift from a timid virgin to a confident woman was enough to drive Azama mad, it was so deliciously unexpected, and once she lifted up, slowly pulling herself off of him, just to thrust back down onto him, he knew this would be much harder than he expected.

Corrin stared down at Azama, loving how hard he tried to disguise the slight panic he felt. She knew he would be much easier to please than he acted, and all she needed to do to win was make sure she didn't enjoy watching him too much. Each of her movements brought the both of them that much closer, as she rested her hands on his shoulders and rode him, slowly at first, but picking up speed. The monk had trained for a long time, yes, and he could usually meditate to block out distractions or even his own needs, but this? This was nothing he had ever prepared for. The way she rode him was so intimate, so powerful, and he couldn't help but lose himself in the pleasure it caused. But he couldn't lose. He would have to do something.

He reached up, cupping one of her breasts with one hand, and delicately worked his fingers across her nipple, pinching it lightly between two fingers. Corrin moaned, and quickly bit her lip to suppress another. She hadn't expected his touch to feel so good, and a moan had escaped before she could stop it, letting Azama know just how sensitive she was. He smiled, knowing he finally had a slight advantage, and began toying with her with both hands, teasing at her, and loving the way her expression changed, becoming more like the meek Corrin he had fucked before. She continued fucking him, but it was no longer the easy ride it had been, she sped up, and decided it might be in her best interest to use her voice to her advantage, rather than hide her pleasure.

"Oh, Azama...ah, that's so...so perfect. There's no way I can last very long with you...doing that." she said, between moans and whimpers. Azama's confident smile faltered. At first, he thought she must be close to open up like that. But it made things so much worse for him. Hearing her like that, so obviously turned on by what he was doing, all while she rode him...it brought him much closer than he cared to admit before he realized what she was doing. She was surely not faking, but perhaps exaggerating. She wanted to use her voice to her advantage! Azama raised himself up slowly, until he was sitting upright. Corrin still rode him, but now he could wrap his arms around her, and thrust himself up into her while she did. He also brought his mouth to her breast, and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it lightly and working his tongue across it. He felt her shudder, and knew he had found another weakness.

With their new position, both of them had a degree of control, and they both did as much as they could to take advantage of it. Corrin placed her hands on Azama's back, and felt him strain against her, as they fucked each other so passionately, both trying to please the other as much as they could while denying their own desires. Suddenly, she found herself drawing much too close to her climax. The way he was slamming into her, with his tongue teasing her breast, it was just too much. She felt her back begin to arch, her body begin to tremble, and knew she had to do something. Reflexively, her nails dug slightly into Azama's back, and she drew her hands down as she desperately fought off her orgasm.

The sudden feeling of Corrin's nails raking down his back was a paradox. It hurt, but it felt so damn good, and Azama's focus, his resolve, was shattered instantly. With a deep moan which felt way too good on Corrin's breast, the monk came, harder than he ever had. Had Corrin not held him up, there was no doubt he would have fallen backward as he climaxed, the sudden relief overwhelming after holding back for so long. Corrin, feeling his hot seed filling her once more, and knowing without a doubt she had won, gave in as well, allowing herself to pass her limit, and she cried out as her body tensed up around Azama's cock, a feeling which was indescribable for him while he was still so sensitive. Panting, she pulled off of Azama, and they both collapsed onto the bed. 

"Wasn't so easy, was it?" she teased, when she finally caught her breath.

"Well, no. But we both know how very close I came to winning!" he said, defending himself. He knew that it would have likely only taken another couple of seconds for her to reach her orgasm, and that he hadn't lost by very much at all.

"A loss is still a loss," Corrin said, cuddling up next to him. "Don't worry, it's not like you won't get a rematch..." she promised, looking up at him. He wrapped his arms around her, and the two waited for sleep to come. With how exhausted and content they were, it did not take long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is for my Fiancee, and omorashi is a big kink for both of us, so this chapter was a necessity. If you don't enjoy the kink, this is my warning. It's kinda the only thing that goes on in the chapter, so you've been warned.

When he woke, Azama wasn't sure if the encounter he remembered was real, or just a dream. But as he opened his eyes, and turned to see Corrin sleeping soundly beside him, he got his answer. So it was real! Though the monk would claim either reality would be acceptable, he breathed a sigh of relief. As much as he tried to stay aloof, he was glad what he had remembered between he and Corrin had truly happened. He never would have guessed the young princess carried such intense desires within her, but he wasn't one to complain. He shifted slightly, making himself more comfortable. With Corrin sleeping so soundly, he decided to take advantage of the quiet, and go back to sleep.

But as he lay quietly, hoping for sleep to return to him, he discovered something of a predicament. Having still been slightly groggy, he hadn't noticed just how badly he needed to relieve himself, but after feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen, the pressure was there, and it was intense. He couldn't help but gasp slightly at the pressure, coming on so suddenly and snapping him out of his grogginess. This was bad, worse than he had ever experienced, and his treks into the mountains for meditation often had him waiting hours upon hours for relief. But, it was nothing he couldn't handle! After all, he was a trained monk, a master of his own body, and he could resist his need for as long as need be.

Then his mind drifted to the previous night, to Corrin fucking him so passionately, so determined to beat him. And that was exactly what she had done. Hadn't he thought something eerily similar before they began? Perhaps he shouldn't be quite so confident, but damn it, this was different! That was a passionate duel between two lovers, each trying to outlast the other and prolong their lovemaking in order to improve both of their experiences! This was just a full bladder, and Azama would be damned if he would fail himself twice in such a short time.

He could definitely last until Corrin woke, then make his excuses and return as soon as the problem was dealt with. After all, Corrin was usually up fairly early, how much longer would the princess sleep? Ordinarily, he would just get up, whether it woke her or not, and take care of his growing need. But with what had happened last night...he felt a strange connection to her that he hadn't felt before. He supposed it must be love, and as annoying as it was, that love prevented him from doing something that might wake her. 

How had he, the monk that everyone knew as a distant prankster, fallen so hard for someone? It was simply ridiculous, and he decided he would not stand for it. Even if he did love her, it was so unlike him to inconvenience himself for anyone, let alone Corrin. He decided he would get up anyway, even if it did risk waking her, and he began moving, trying to rise up slowly, so as to jostle her as little as possible. But, as he moved, Corrin groaned softly, rolled over, and clasped an arm around him, cuddling up against him and drifting into sleep once more. Azama cursed himself silently, how had his luck become so rotten? Now he really couldn't get up without waking her. He had decided he would get up no matter what, that he wouldn't torture himself like this, so why couldn't he move? Why was the gentle weight of her arm enough to hold him down? 

He knew the answer, but hated to admit it. Before he could dwell on it too much, however, another shot of pain coursed through him, as his bladder screamed for relief. He crossed his legs as best as he could without disturbing Corrin, and pressed a hand between his legs, hoping to soften his need, so that he could hold on just a little bit longer. She had stirred, after all, she would most likely wake up completely soon. In spite of himself, his breathing grew more and more labored, as he strained against himself, focusing on the task at hand.

He was so focused, he did not notice when Corrin's eyes opened, when she turned to look at him, and when her jaw dropped in shock. She, too, was not entirely sure the night's events had been real, and was glad to see that they were. But what she truly hadn't expected was the extra treat she received. The look of worried desperation on Azama's face was so deliciously enticing, she couldn't believe her luck. Just by glancing at him, scanning her eyes across his body, she could tell he had to piss. He lay there, fidgeting slightly, using his hands to apply pressure to counter his body's need for relief. He even let out a whimper, so strangely endearing coming from one such as him.

Corrin soon knew she couldn't afford to watch any longer, and faked a yawn, acting as though she were just waking up. "Good morning, Azama," she said, after her fake yawn. "I'm kind of surprised you're still here..."

"Well, Milady, our meeting was preordained, and us being together now is too," he answered, smiling at her. "And I remember quite clearly how you felt about that last nigh-" the monk started, but he was interrupted as his bladder cried out for relief once more, another pain in his abdomen springing up as if someone had hit him. He tried to stifle a moan of pain, but Corrin's ears were too good, and she heard him plainly.

"Is something wrong, Azama? Normally it's next to impossible to interrupt you, and I didn't even try." the princess said.

"Ha, wrong, with me? Of course not, there's nothing I can't handle," he said, trying to play off his need. "Though I could use...just a small break. For a trip to the latrine."

Corrin's face shifted suddenly, at the mention of Azama's need to piss. She had planned on hiding what the thought did to her for as long as she could, but could not handle him mentioning it. She bit her lip, trying to suppress a moan at the very thought of how he must feel. If it had someone as conditioned as him this flustered, this nervous, he must have to piss very badly, and that drove her absolutely crazy. She felt the heat of her arousal swelling once more, almost as much as it had last night. Unable to stop herself, she pulled him into a tight hug.

Azama groaned, as he tried desperately to hold off against the added pressure. Even as his focus was dedicated to his full bladder, the look of arousal on Corrin's face was unmistakable. He knew she had to have heard him, yet she made that face, pulled him into an embrace, and even as he squirmed in an effort to get free, he found he could not. Realization dawned on him. What if the two were related? If, by some chance, Corrin had some secret desire for this exact scenario? And suddenly the monk was torn. He could give in to his desire, and likely make Corrin extremely happy, but what if he was wrong? What if she had just thought of last night, gotten distracted, and become aroused by the memory, giving no heed to his words? Hell, if he let himself think on last night, he'd likely get heated up as well. He would simply have to ask.

"Uh...Corrin, did you hear me? About needing a little break?" the monk asked, much more awkwardly than he had thought possible.

"Y-yeah," she answered, "Sorry, I just...uh...I didn't want you to go without..." she stammered, trying to form a complete sentence that didn't sound so clingy, so desperate, when really all she wanted was to see him lose control. To see the man she loved lose the composure he always maintained, to see him in a knew light that she knew would be so damn wonderful.

Azama chuckled lightly, making sure not to push himself too far. "It's okay, Corrin," he said, "You don't need to try for an excuse. I think I know exactly what it is you want. And who am I to deny you?" the monk said, and Corrin released him in shock. She couldn't have been that obvious, could she? But as he took a few steps back, he righted himself. He pulled his hand away from his crotch, and Corrin knew he was doing nothing to fight back his need any longer. Still, he was very determined and managed to hold on for a few more seconds, face red and slightly damp from the exertion, and Corrin was eating up every second of it. She couldn't help sliding a hand between her legs, touching herself as she watched him, greedily, almost hungrily, waiting for the inevitable.

Suddenly, his face relaxed. She heard him moan in relief, and saw his robes darken, and after a second of quiet, heard the sound of his piss splattering onto the floor. Azama could feel the heat of his piss rushing down one leg, and it mingled with the relief he had longed for so badly, and he felt a pleasure that surprised him. He couldn't help but think there might be something to all this, as he pissed himself right in front of the woman he loved. Honestly, it wouldn't be half as great without her watching, touching herself, looking at him with such devotion, such approval, as he did something so shameful, so wrong right in front of her. When he was finally done, he sighed contentedly, feeling a slight ache in his bladder from how very full it had gotten. He glanced down, noticing a sizable puddle had pooled beneath him.

But as his eyes drew back up to Corrin, nothing else mattered. He could tell she was nearly there, just from touching herself while she watched, and he couldn't help but approach her, and pull her up into a hug. Corrin gasped as he pulled her close, and she felt the hot wetness of his piss against her, still soaked into his clothes. She pressed herself even more tightly against him, opening her legs so she could feel the wetness against her, and grinded against him for a moment. Even that brief contact was enough for her, and she gasped as she came, a silent moan escaping her lips as she gave in to the pleasure. She couldn't believe Azama had figured her out so easily, and done something like this for her...it was so wonderful, and she couldn't help but think of what they might do together in the future.

"Well, it seems you're ready for more, huh?" the monk asked, teasing. "My only question is, do you want me to get cleaned up first?" 

Corrin didn't bother answering, she simply locked her lips to his, pulling him into a passionate kiss.


End file.
